Hydrogen is the fuel of the future. Although many developments in the field of fuel cells, hydrogen combustion engines, and related technologies are going on, hydrogen consumers are still far away from being economically viable. Hydrogen transport and storage are further obstacles to a quick change from a fossil-driven to a hydrogen-driven economy.